


no barrier between us

by permets_tu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Making Out, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: she invites marya to the ball for one purpose.





	no barrier between us

This is the beginning of the end, Helene knows. When Anatole and Natasha elope and Marya finds out about her involvement there will be nothing between them but an extinguished flame and memories of fonder days. So Helene lets herself be selfish, as Anatole lets himself be selfish. It is she that will be left to deal with the aftermath of the elopement while he and his bride flourish together. She deserves to let herself have some fun while she is still capable of anything. 

She invites Marya to the ball with one purpose. 

Of course it's a risk inviting Marya here while Anatole has a plan to flirt with Natasha the whole time. But Helene knows that she'll be bored, and it's a perfect occasion to get Marya in her bed. They'll be busy and Marya will not see Natasha and Anatole and all will be well.

When Marya shows up she almost takes Helene's breath away. Her dress is gorgeous and her mask accentuates her face perfectly. Thankfully she is there before Natasha, because Helene needs to distract Marya before Natasha arrives. Natasha is running a little late, and while this is much to Anatole's chagrin it is extremely helpful to Helene. She keeps eyes on both Marya and Anatole and when she sees Natasha enter the house and Anatole swoop in on her, she walks by Marya and grabs her arm, pulling her to an adjacent room. Marya surprisingly doesn't resist. Helene pulls her over to the wall of the room and Marya meets her eyes through their masks. She is silent.  
"Dancing down here and waiting around is boring," Helene whispers into Marya's ear, "Come upstairs with me and we'll have some real fun." When she pulls away she doesn't move, just looks at Marya, waiting.

"Alright," says Marya.  
Helene springs into action, pulling her harshly across the corner up to the stairs, praying that they don't encounter Natasha. Thankfully, they do not.   
When they get to the room, Helene quickly shoves the door closed, presses her back against the door, and pulls Marya towards her. Marya doesn't kiss her immediately, instead waits with her face hovering so that their lips are almost touching but not quite. At first Helene does not move. But quickly it becomes too much and she closes the gap between them, placing her hands on Marya's hips. When they touch, Marya kisses Helene roughly, wrapping her arms around her neck at first and then moving them down to rest at Helene's hips. They keep kissing while they move to the bed, and Marya pulls Helene on top of her when they reach their destination. Helene immediately pulls up her skirts so she can straddle Marya's hips. Marya reaches for Helene's ass and Helene arches her back slightly. Helene's breasts are practically falling out of her dress after they kiss for a while, so Marya reaches in to touch them and Helene gasps. Marya smirks. She then flips them over so she's on top of Helene. They stare into each other's eyes for a second and then Marya raises an eyebrow and Helene pulls her down to her, sliding a thigh between hers. Marya grinds against it for a second and then decided she's had enough of foreplay. She takes off their masks. 

Marya pulls up Helene's skirts and then slides off her underwear. She spreads her thighs. Then she ducks under her dress.

This is why Helene invited her here, Marya's tongue on her clit is the closest she's ever felt to God. 

Helene moans and twists her hands in Marya's hair. She hasn't been touched in what feels like forever and Marya is particularly strong with her tongue not only in her manner of speaking. Helene is normally very loud but with the houseguests so close she removes her hands from Marya's head to cover her mouth with her hand as not to let anyone hear. Marya grips Helene's thighs and Helene tilts her hips. It doesn't take long for her to come and she does so with a " _Marya,_ " and a whine, squeezing Marya's head between her thighs. When Marya comes back up she wipes her mouth and then kisses Helene, and Helene thrills in being able to taste traces of herself. Marya then takes Helene's hand and brings it down between her thighs. Helene smiles her trademark smile and gets on her knees so she can better touch her. Helene presses her face between Marya's breasts while she touches her and Marya laughs while arcing her back and grabbing her hair. After a few minutes of this Helene moves to kiss Marya's neck and Marya moans, tightening her grip on Helene's hair. When Marya comes Helene keeps touching her through it and then falls off to her side when she's done. 

They lie there for a while, breathing heavily in otherwise total silence. Eventually Helene pulls down her skirts and moves to her side.   
"It's been quite some time," says Helene, "I couldn't resist you."   
"I was hoping this would happen," says Marya, "I presumed you missed me."   
"Don't flatter yourself," says Helene, "However, this was indeed more enjoyable than flouncing around downstairs. Anatole can take care of the guests. This was far more important."   
"Yes," laughs Marya, "Far more."  
She begins to stand up but Helene, still needing to stall until Natasha and Anatole have finished, immediately grabs Marya's wrist and pulls her back down to the bed.   
"Leaving so soon?" she purrs, running her hand up Marya's thigh, "I'd much rather stay up here with you than entertain those I don't care about below." 

Marya looks at her for a second. Helene leans in and kisses her neck. Marya, again, gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never published femslash before so this is very exciting!!! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
